


Makoto naegi: the sexy nurse

by Spid8r_writ8s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spid8r_writ8s/pseuds/Spid8r_writ8s
Summary: Despair disease but make it gay and naegami.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Makoto naegi: the sexy nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for months lmao sorry.
> 
> There's like 20 plot holes don't even question it.

Makoto naegi is sleeping. 

Our wonderful little protagonist is really catching those zs. 

A fine little afternoon snooze. 

And while sleeping with 3 layers on isn't exactly comfortable for any sane person, 

It's comfortable for him. 

A wonderful day. 

A wonderful nap. 

That is until Makoto is rudely awoken by the screaming of a white and black fuckass he calls a principal. 

Makoto is so startled in fact, that he rolls straight off his bed. 

He hits his head on his shelf as he goes, his poor little ahoge flopping all the way. 

His fall causes an avalanche of sorts, half-drunken glasses of water topple over, one after another. 

Makoto is left in a puddle of stale water, clenching his head, and swearing all the while. 

Man. 

He really can't be late though. 

Monokuma doesn't take too well to people who disobey his rules. 

And so, Makoto grumbles as he slips his shoes on. 

They're the only thing he doesn't dare sleep in. 

They're too muddy, would get the sheets all gross. 

Makoto runs out of his door, pleased to see others on their way to the gym as well. 

Fuck yeah, he isn't late. 

Makoto picks up speed, his little legs are still a bit wobbly as they go. 

If he's being honest, he's mostly still asleep. 

Makoto yawns as he walks through the gym doors. 

It reeks of floor polish and old dodgeballs. 

The smell adds to his developing headache. 

Man, he hopes this is quick. 

Makoto finds his way to the center where his other classmates stand. 

Monokuma happily pops up on the stage as they wait. 

He begins with some ramble no one seems to understand or care about. 

Makoto sighs. 

He doesn't care. 

He really doesn't. 

He just wants to be back in bed. 

Standing there, half-listening to their oh so great principal makes him question his sanity. 

Why did they let the whole bear thing go. 

That shit is so bonkers man. 

Just. 

Wow. 

Not to even mention half the shit he says. 

What if they simply just didn't kill, hmm? 

What if they said no. 

How simple would that be. 

It's not like the school is that bad. 

Speaking of the school, why aren't they learning anything. 

If you want teenagers involved in death and murder just add homework, it's pretty simple honestly. 

Maybe the mastermind just isn't *that* evil. 

Despite Makoto's inner monologue, Monokuma is in fact still rambling. 

Makoto still does not care. 

What's another threat to their lives? 

They've already lost so much there's almost no point in caring anymore. 

I mean, yeah Makoto misses his family but. 

He doubts that they're alive. 

Not that he even wants to think about that. 

Makoto is infinitely more interested in watching his feet as he rocks back and forth. 

His tired red sneakers squeak as if in pain. 

But he can't help it. 

He can't stay still. 

Not anymore. 

He can't control his shaking hands, 

Not the tremors that run along his body. 

A constant cold soaks in his bones. 

And he hates it 

He really does. 

But it won't go away. 

He's too far gone if he's being honest. 

And he would cry, he really would. 

That is if he could bring himself to care. 

It's kinda just whatever yknow. 

Monokuma lets out a particularly loud cackle, and Makoto lifts his gaze In turn. 

Monokuma is rocking back in forth from laughter. 

"My oh my! What a frightened bunch you are! Why it's almost like you're trapped in a killing game!" 

Monokuma pauses to laugh once more. 

"Oh wait, you are!" Monokuma continues to laugh maniacally, kicking his tiny feet in joy. 

Makoto isn't very amused. 

Monokuma stops his laughing suddenly, his mood turning sour. 

"A killing game with no killing, my, how boring you lot are!" 

Monokuma's face droops 

"I would've thought we'd be done by now yknow.... this really is no good...." 

Monokuma stops his sulking to smile wide, his red eye flashing. 

"Which is why I've got you guys another motive! How thrilling! How chilling!" 

Monokuma trails into laughter. 

The room is quiet save for monokumas laughter. 

it's deafening. 

Makoto is shaking in fear. 

Another? 

Another. 

He looks around the gym, his classmates are having similar reactions. 

After a moment the silence grows too loud. 

Makoto can hear his own heartbeat. 

Kyoko, calm as ever, speaks up 

"Monokuma, what motive have you given us?" 

Her voice wavers slightly as she speaks, it's the only sign of fear to be seen. 

Monokuma dances in joy, 

"I'm sooooooooooo glad you asked!" 

A little projector screen pops down, and monokuma appears next to it with a pointer. 

The projector pops on, showing a slide show of sorts, it's cheesy and classicly modeled off most high school power points. 

"Ahem!" 

Monokuma strikes the screen with his stick, it shows a picture of the class eating dinner. 

"Unbeknownst you lot, I've been slipping viruses into your food!" 

Makoto's stomach flips in horror. 

"Or well" a click to the next slide 

"More specifically, three of you guys!" 

The slide shows a cartoon depiction of a virus. 

Monokuma is grinning as the class grimaces. 

"Sadly, this illness isn't deadly or contagious, a real bummer I know." 

Monokuma clicks to the next slide once more. 

"However, this virus has certain symptoms that prove rather troublesome! My oh my!" 

Monokuma smiles widely. 

"Will you be unable, to tell the truth? Maybe no longer be able to form proper sentences? Maybe you'll even turn to the side of despair? Who knows!" 

Monokuma is full-on cackling now. 

"I call it the despair disease! How utterly creative!" 

Monokuma is grinning wide, fangs bare and red-eye pulsing. 

"Your symptoms will start soon, in fact, I'm sure the lucky three students are already feeling sick! How utterly exciting!" 

Makoto's hands are gripping his forearms hard, but he isn't inclined to care. 

He hasn't felt sick today, right? 

"Good luck to you all! May the odds be ever in your favor! Try not to hurl on the carpet!" 

And with that monokuma is gone. 

Poof, vanished. 

The class is left to panic alone, and so they do. 

Aoi is crying in her hands, sakura is looking at her kindly. 

Toko scowls as she shakes in the corner, hissing at those that get too close. 

Hiro is muttering to himself walking in circles, Makoto flinches when he accidentally bumps into his arm. 

Byakuya is rubbing his eyes under his glasses, brows knit in a frown. 

Kyoko is clearly thinking, her hand is lifted to her face, gently tugging at her bottom lip. 

Celeste is swatting away hifumi who is desperately trying to hold her out of fear. 

Ishimaru still looks as broken as usual, if Makoto is being completely honest he probably isn't even phased anymore. 

Not after the last trial. 

Makoto takes a deep breath. 

Not contagious? Right. Okay. 

Makoto still finds himself wanting to quarantine in his room for the next week or so, not to even mention how afraid he is of the food now. 

Oh well. 

Eating wasn't exactly on his mind after,, well,, mondo. 

So it's okay. 

He should just go back to sleep. 

Maybe if he sleeps long enough he'll wake up, and find it's all a dream. 

Good plan. 

However, Kyoko has come to a decision. 

She stops her idle pacing and turns to the group. 

"We should not panic. That's what the mastermind wants." 

Makoto finds himself comforted by her overwhelming leadership. 

She's always been one to take control, whether that be trials, meetings, whatever, Kyoko is always in charge. 

And Makoto finds himself having a fondness for that. 

After a moment Kyoko clears her throat and continues, 

"We should stick to groups of two. Once we determine who has the virus we can analyze their symptoms and continue from there." 

Makoto is internally distraught. 

He really doesn't want to group up. 

That's, 

Lame. 

Not cool. 

Un poggers. 

However, Makoto would never dare defy kyokos word. 

And to be fair it's a solid plan. 

Better than any he could come up with. 

"Once we group off I will be checking with the groups to evaluate, however on the chance that I have the virus I will appoint someone else." 

Kyoko looks to the group with pointed eyes. 

"Do you understand?" 

There are various murmurs and silent 'yeah' s. 

So it's agreed upon. 

Now to find a partner. 

Buddy. 

Companion. 

Makoto shoots for hiro, only to see him already paired with Ishimaru. 

It would be rude to oppose anything else onto Ishi, hiro is already directing him to the doors anyway. 

Makoto glances around, most people have already grouped together. 

Man, this reminds him of middle school. 

Always the last to be picked. 

Ouch, that kinda stings. 

However, Makoto finds he's not the only one. 

Byakuya also stands alone. 

And so, Makoto makes his way towards the tall man. 

Hah tall. 

Byakuya turns to frown at Makoto. 

He is silent, brows turned down as usual. 

Makoto sighs. 

This is gonna take a lot out of him. 

They start to walk towards the gym doors, they pause when Byakuya opens the door for Makoto. 

Makoto is,, well. 

He's not very excited. 

Like, 

Great. 

Awesome. 

Wow. 

He gets to babysit a prick until they find who is sick, how utterly exciting. 

Makoto is practically oozing with joy over pairing with Byakuya. 

That was ironic, of course. Makoto could care less about the heir and his health. 

That's kinda rude. 

It's not like Makoto hates Byakuya he just, 

Well, 

He's a bit infuriated by him. 

Byakuya is complicated. 

Always on Makoto's mind for no particular reason. 

He can't seem to stop thinking about him, no matter what he does. 

Every time Makoto closes his eyes he can't help but see golden hair, or bright blue eyes. 

It's haunting really. 

Makoto finds himself sighing. 

How dare he find the tall prick attractive. 

He continues to follow Byakuya in silence as he thinks. 

The steps of the taller echo in the hallway, followed by Makoto's softer steps. 

The occasional squeak from Makoto's worn-out shoes is there as well. 

Makoto finds himself wondering whether monokuma would provide him with new ones or not. 

Byakuya stops. 

He turns and scowls at Makoto silently before grabbing his key and opening the door. 

Makoto feels small. 

Man. 

Fucking tall people and their stares. 

Enough to kill a guy, I swear. 

Bing bong, class trial-type beat. 

Byakuya enters, and Makoto is hesitant. 

He doesn't belong here. 

He feels, 

Unwelcome. 

However, as stated before Makoto would rather die than test kyokos word. 

So he follows. 

Into the rabbit hole as they say. 

The lights flip on, and Makoto is, well 

A bit bewildered. 

Byakuya's room is, 

it's not really what Makoto expected. 

Makoto supposes it's not that unusual that it looks very similar to his own, 

but some part of him thought Byakuya's wealth would translate into him getting gold plated walls or something. 

And well, Byakuya's room is, messy to say the least. 

Books and sheet music litter his desk, his bed is unmade and he has clothing strewn about his floors. 

Makoto almost snickers 

Wow, mister perfect isn't so perfect huh? 

Byakuya shuffles lightly as Makoto takes in his surroundings. 

Even with the clutter, the room really fits the heir. 

Hectic, yet neat. 

And of course, there's the overwhelming presence of Byakuya. 

His scent lingers in the air, and Makoto finds himself smiling slightly. 

Probably some expensive cologne. 

Byakuya is standing near his bed, he looks rather nervous. 

Maybe it's the illness? Or perhaps Byakuya just isn't used to company. 

Byakuya opens his mouth for a brief second as if wanting to say something, however, he quickly shuts it before sitting on his bed. 

His brows are furrowed and his nervousness from before quickly turns into irritation. 

Makoto can see the rant coming before Byakuya's mouth even opens. 

Makoto supposes that's his sign to stop hanging out with him so much, however, Makoto brushes that aside. 

Sure enough, Byakuya begins to talk endlessly about how unfair it is for him to need a "babysitter", and about how irritating it is to have Kyoko and her 'stupid ideas' controlling the group. 

Byakuya's rant has his hands flailing around as he speaks, at one point Byakuya's hand bumps into his own face, setting his glasses slightly ajar. 

He doesn't seem to notice as he continues to rant. 

Without pause Byakuya takes his blazer off, throwing it half hazardly onto the floor. 

Makoto tilts his head slightly, all though he's barely listening to Byakuya's little speech he is in fact watching Byakuya. 

Byakuya continues to huff and puff about this and that completely oblivious. 

He only stops when Makoto voices a thought. 

"You trust me huh" 

This thought is accompanied by a small grin on Makoto's freckled face. 

And it leaves Byakuya absolutely at loss for words. 

That is until he's sputtering and red-faced. 

"How dare you assume something like that, you're nothing but dirt for me to walk on." 

Byakuya's arms are folded and he falls silent. 

However, Makoto fills this soundless void with a small laugh. 

"Guessing I hit the nail right on the head?" 

He likes me. 

At least a little. 

Poggers. 

Byakuya's eyebrows one again furrow. 

"Believe whatever lie you want to." 

Makoto smiles and takes this opportunity of silence to look around. 

Despite the room being quite similar to his own, there was something uniquely 'Byakuya' about it. 

Paintings of flowers and cathedrals hung on his walls, shiny frames and all, Makoto doesn't doubt that they're worth more than he could imagine. 

Makoto never particularly took Byakuya as an art guy however, maybe it's just a rich person thing. 

A violin case sits on the floor next to a music stand covered in sheet music, Makoto takes a chance to peer at it. 

Despite knowing very little about music Makoto can kinda read sheet music. 

At least as good as you would expect someone who played piano at age 10 and then quit would know. 

It's quite a complicated symphony, however, Makoto wouldn't be surprised if Byakuya could play it without flaw. 

Makoto briefly thinks about asking Byakuya to play for him, but he muffles the thought. 

Makoto turns, the feeling of eyes on his back quite prominent. 

Byakuya is still silent, sitting on the bed watching Makoto, a small frown on his lips. 

Jeez, really killed the vibe earlier huh. 

Okay, no more friendship stuff, not while Makoto is stuck in the same room with him. 

Makoto journeys back to the bed standing awkwardly. 

Makoto finds himself shuffling his weight from one foot to another. 

"Sooooooo... Do you feel sick?" 

Byakuya peers up to look at Makoto, face void of emotion except irritation. 

"I feel perfectly fine thank you very much." 

Right yeah. 

Byakuya togami, 

The epitome of health. 

And perfection. 

Maybe throw being an ass in there. 

Byakuya stops looking at him, seeming to ignore him completely. 

"Even if I was one of the affected, what makes you think I'd tell the likes of you?" 

Yup. 

Definitely the epitome of being an ass. 

Makoto should really place bets on this shit. 

Maybe he'd be richer than Byakuya. 

How the tables turn huh? 

Makoto could drag around the tallboy without hesitation instead of vice versa. 

In fact, Makoto could use him in a plethora of ways. 

However, 

Makoto smothers the thought of Byakuya bowing to him, or anything else remotely boner enduring. 

We are not having horny fantasies right now shut the fuck up. 

Byakuya still sits in silence, his leg bounces slightly as he thinks. 

Man, this is awkward. 

And you know what? Makoto is tired of standing. 

And so, Makoto sits down on the bed as well. 

Byakuya flinches slightly as Makoto plops down, however, he doesn't acknowledge Makoto at all. 

Makoto however is quite bored of this quiet nonsense. 

Who knows when this whole virus thing is gonna blow over? 

They might as well not sit in awkwardness. 

And so, Makoto reaches his hand out in an attempt to reach Byakuya without the other noticing, 

And pokes him. 

He pokes him much like his irritable younger sister would poke him when she wanted something. 

Sometimes that something was just to drive him up a wall. 

Byakuya moves away from Makoto's hand rather quickly. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I poked you" 

There's a pause, and Makoto enjoys every second of Byakuya's flabbergasted face. 

"I can see that.. why?" 

Makoto just shrugs in response. 

"Mmbored" 

Byakuya blinks. 

He then frowns as he moves out of poking distance. 

His long legs are pulled into a crisscross and Byakuya continues to stare at Makoto as his slender fingers fidget. 

Makoto takes this as a personal offense, 

Maybe even a challenge. 

And so, he scoots forwards. 

Byakuya is just as surprised the second time Makoto pokes him, and when Makoto goes in for a third Byakuya's fingers wrap around Makoto's small wrist. 

"Stop that." 

Makoto frowns. 

"Then stop being boring. I'm stuck with you for god knows how long can't you at least humor me?" 

Byakuya sighs as he releases Makoto's hand. 

"You're absolutely insufferable, you know that?" 

Makoto grins. 

"So I've been told" 

Makoto is rather close to Byakuya still, their knees touch as Makoto sits in front of Byakuya, their eyes are focused on each other. 

But not in like a sexy way, 

100% platonic straightness. 

Makoto breaks this eye contact to take off his blazer, and much like Byakuya had earlier he throws it on the ground without care. 

Byakuya is still looking at him, but not with his usual frown. 

Instead is a look that Makoto can't quite place, perhaps intrigue? 

Well, Makoto will take it. 

Better than them wallowing in silence he supposes. 

"Soooooo, whaddya do for fun? Or is that illegal for rich people?" 

Byakuya is choosing to peer down at his hands as they fidget once more. 

"I'm not a very fun person Makoto, though I doubt it has anything to do with my wealth." 

That's a more literal answer than expected, however, Makoto can work with this. 

"I'm sure you can be plenty of fun if you tried" 

Byakuya looks up, head tilted slightly. 

"Who says I want to try? Have you considered I enjoy being boring?" 

Makoto is silent for a moment. 

All right then. 

It's up to Makoto to have the fun around here. 

As his first act of fun, he lifts his hands up to the side of Byakuya's face. 

The heir is rather put off by this, however before he can jerk his head away Makoto's fingers grasp the side of his glasses, 

And Makoto pulls them right off. 

Byakuya's hands try to grab at Makoto's before his glasses can get away, 

But the short fucker is too fast. 

Makoto's surprising speed and the fact that Byakuya can barely see anything in front of him clearly is troubling. 

Makoto is snickering as Byakuya stumbles slightly, looking rather irritated. 

Sometimes it's fun to tease Byakuya. 

Makoto is nothing if not a rambunctious young adult. 

And so, he plops byakuays signature white frame glasses right on his nose. 

"Man, you are blind blind" 

Byakuya sighs as he continues to grab at Makoto, however, he barely puts any effort into it. 

"Wow. I never noticed." 

Makoto smiles, though he doubts Byakuya can see it. 

Haha, blind. 

Byakuya finally gets a hand on Makoto's shoulder and lifts his other to the glasses, plucking them off of Makoto's freckled nose and instead of mounting them on his own. 

"Is this really your idea of fun? Seems more like a chore to me." 

Makoto peers up to look at Byakuya tilting his head slightly 

"Well, do you have a better idea?" 

Byakuya just sighs in response. 

As Byakuya moves to sit back on the bed Makoto follows quickly behind. 

Byakuya however pauses, 

And in that pause, 

He sneezes. 

Ah, jeez Makoto forgot about this whole virus thing. 

At least he feels perfectly great though. 

However Byakuya has been looking slightly worse for wear, however, Makoto wasn't quite sure why. 

Was it the virus? 

Maybe Makoto's 'fun' had worn him out, 

Maybe Byakuya was just having a hard time getting used to someone in his room. 

All of these were decent options, however. 

The sneeze seems to lean in the first category direction more than the others. 

"You Okay? Feeling sick?" 

Byakuya is frowning once again as he sits. 

"I am perfectly healthy we've been over this." 

Makoto is doubtful, he sits down as well. 

He's doubtful about a lot of things, 

his family being alive, 

Him living to the end of the killing game, 

And most importantly,, 

Byakuya being 'healthy' at the current moment. 

Makoto leans into Byakuya's bubble a little, not too close, but close enough to see slight drops of sweat on Byakuya's forehead. 

Makoto leans back away and folds his legs. 

"I'm telling Kyoko." 

Byakuya frowns as he sighs again, he really does sigh a lot. 

"I suppose there's nothing else to do about it." 

Makoto's hand lifts up to his lips and he taps his finger on them in a rhythm. 

"What about the side effects? Feel anything unusual?" 

"I would say my burning hatred for your company but that's nothing new." 

It's harsh but Makoto can tell there's no real fire to it, and so he grins. 

"Ouch. You've wounded me." 

Byakuya's lips curl at the edges, a small smile. 

It makes Makoto's heart soar. 

Jeez, that was cheesy. 

"Yes, that's the point of an insult." 

Makoto smiles even wider, face flushing ever so slightly. 

They go silent for a moment before Makoto returns to the topic of the virus. 

"Maybe you're not actually sick?" 

Makoto taps his chin lightly in thought. 

Byakuya simply shrugs. 

"Well don't worry, if you are sick I'll be the best nurse you've ever seen." 

Byakuya stares at him, an eyebrow raised. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yup, by the time I'm through with you not only will you be healthy once more, but you'll also be fun enough to bear being around." 

Byakuya sighs, "I suppose we will see." 

"Kyoko should be coming around to evaluate everyone later right?" 

Byakuya nods in agreement. 

"Yeah, so I can at least work on your boring-ness levels until then." 

Byakuya sighs once more, "what exactly do you plan to do?" 

Ah. 

Well. 

That's a good question. 

This is byakauys room so Makoto doesn't exactly have his piles of random objects from the monocoin machine. 

I mean, there are books? 

Byakuya's violin? 

Hmm. 

Those are pretty boring. 

Not really part of the fun vibe Makoto would like to achieve. 

After a moment Makoto sighs as he hangs his head down. 

"I don't really know." 

Byakuya just blinks in return. 

"Well, let me know when you figure that out." 

Byakuya moves to grab a book off the shelf near his bed. 

Makoto frowns and attempts to think of anything somewhat entertaining. 

Byakuya is reading some novel quietly as Makoto does so. 

Makoto stops thinking, he's never really been good at that anyway, and moves on to looking at Byakuya. 

He seems concentrated on the boom in his hands, the text is tiny and in a foreign language. 

Makoto guesses French or something similar. 

It doesn't take long for Byakuya to realize Makoto is staring at him. 

He sighs, nimble fingers adjusting his glasses. 

"Can I help you?" 

Makoto blinks and turns his head to the side slightly. 

"Whatcha reading?" 

Byakuya exhales, eyes falling closed slowly. 

"Some terrible French romance from the library." 

"Romance?". 

Byakuya doesn't seem like the romance type. 

"Yes." 

There's a slight pause. 

"I'm running out of unread books in the library." 

Makoto smiles at the thought of Byakuya spending his days reading every single book in that humongous library. 

"Man, you're a nerd." 

Byakuya frowns slightly. 

"I'm aware." 

Makoto pokes the book still in Byakuya's hand. 

"What's it about?" 

Byakuya traces the face of the book as he speaks, "it's about a girl who falls in love with a Prince, nothing special." 

Makoto's eyebrow raised at that. 

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like your type of book." 

Byakuya shakes his head slightly, "trust me it's not. It's either this or erotic novels." 

Makoto laughs slightly, "what are you a prude or something?" 

Byakuya's face is slightly red, "I am simply NOT the target audience for them, nothing more." 

Makoto taps his chin playfully, "Nah, I think you're just a prude." 

Byakuya is even redder now, book resting in Byakuya's fidgeting hands. 

"I am not a 'prude' Makoto" 

Makoto smiles widely, "you so are, I bet you haven't even had your first kiss." 

Byakuya's pointed fingernails dig slightly into the book's cover leaving small dents. 

"God I can't stand you." 

Makoto smiles, "well? Come on have you had your first kiss or not prude?" 

Makoto isn't really sure why he even wants to know. 

Well, scratch that he knows exactly why he wants to know. 

"I don't see how this is relevant at all to any discussion ever." 

Byakuya is a fidgeting mess and Makoto can't help but find it endearing. 

Oh, how great it feels to be the cause of it. 

Makoto bites his lip, "Oh come on it's not like I asked about your virginity." 

Byakuya is absolutely appalled by this statement. 

Face red Byakuya opens his mouth only to close it moments later. 

Makoto smiles, and Byakuya promptly barries his face in his hands. 

A small and muffled "No." Is heard from Byakuya's hands. 

"What was that Byakuya?" 

Byakuya lifts his head back up to stare blankly at Makoto. 

"No, I have not had my 'first kiss'." 

Makoto tilts his head, "so I take it you're a virgin as well?" 

"This discussion is over." 

Makoto grins "but-" 

"Over." 

"Hmmm, well not that you asked but I have had my first kiss. Guess that means one point for me huh?" 

Byakuya doesn't even know what to say anymore. 

"You enrage me." 

Makoto only smiles in return. 

They're silent for a moment before Makoto continues, "as for my virginity I-" 

A hand is placed over his mouth by a rather disgruntled Byakuya. 

Well, if having a younger sibling has taught him anything, it's definitely how to get out of this situation. 

And so, without hesitation, Makoto licks Byakuya's hand. 

Byakuya pulls his hand back before rubbing it off on Makoto's knee. 

"You're disgusting." 

"Then stop trying to silence me." 

"I would if you would stop talking." 

Makoto smiles, and he peers directly into Byakuya's annoyed eyes. 

"Make me." 

Byakuya only frowns in frustration. 

Makoto smiles, looking away. 

Well, not like that was gonna turn into a heated make out. 

Makoto needs to lower his expectations. 

And so, he starts to begin talking once more only to be cut off with a "be quiet" and Byakuya's hand on his cheek. 

Well, scratch that maybe Byakuya did pick up the subtly romantic tones. 

Point for Byakuya there. 

Makoto leans forward to knock their noses together lightly. 

"You know, I think you like hearing me talk." 

Byakuya huffs "that's absolute nonsense your voice is infuriating." 

Makoto only smiles as he looks up into Byakuya's eyes. 

"I somehow don't believe you." 

Makoto's hand moves to Byakuya's side as he leans in the rest of the way. 

Their lips brush together softly and Makoto smiles all the while. 

It feels so natural, their lips slotted together. 

Makoto pulls away, and laces his hands around Byakuya's neck, "how's that for a first kiss?" 

Byakuya takes a moment to consider it. 

"It was alright I suppose." 

"Just alright?" 

"It's not like I have anything else to compare it to." 

Makoto Tilts his head. 

Well okay, he'll give him something to compare it to then. 

And so began the kissing sagas of Makoto and Byakuya. 

Makoto goes in for more, allowing Byakuya to go slowly before picking up the pace. 

Makoto thinks about how tender and soft Byakuya can be, about how no one else gets to see this side of him. 

Makoto feels lucky. 

Their kiss is sloppy, Makoto drools maybe a little too much here and there, but it's nice. 

Something to write home about. 

Makoto pauses slightly to move into Byakuya's lap before continuing. 

Byakuya takes this newfound closeness as permission to kiss even deeper, slotting his tongue against Makoto's. 

Ah yes, what bliss. 

Makoto could die a happy man right at this very moment. 

At least, that is before he hears a rather annoyed cough. 

Byakuya and Makoto jump apart, an irritated Kyoko stands above them. 

"It's rather unprofessional to kiss when a virus is going around." 

Makoto grimaces, just how long was she standing there? 

Neither of them makes any move to talk what so ever so Kyoko continues. 

"I take it that both of you are in perfect health?" 

Makoto nods, "as far as I can tell, yeah." 

Kyoko nods silently before turning around, "let me know if that changes, you may carry on." 

And with a click of the door, she's gone. 

Makoto sighs "Man I forgot about the whole virus thing, are you feeling okay?" 

Byakuya nods "as I've told you numerous times, I'm fine." 

Makoto nods silently. 

"Besides," Byakuya continues "You'll nurse me back to health right?" 

Makoto laughs, "of course, how could I say no to a prude like you?"


End file.
